Death's Daughter
by Insanity is my Reality 2412
Summary: Zara, a daghter Hades, moves to Forks to be 'Safer', but what happens when Seth imprints on her? And whats with the people that keep staring at them?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

I slammed my fist onto my alarm clock, thoroughly shutting it up. By the gods, why did we have to get up this early? It's six in the morning and school doesn't start till eight. Percy said we had to get up earlier so we could register.

Oh yeah, I'm Zara, kind of like Lara but with a Z. I'm a daughter of Hades, but I live with Jacksons 'cause my mother died shortly after I came to camp from cancer. I didn't have anywhere to go (I was not going to the underworld) and Percy offered me to stay with him and his mom. Sally is really nice, don't get me wrong so is Percy, but that Kelp Head can get really annoying.

Percy and I just moved to a small two story, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, house by the forest of Forks, Washington. We had to move to Forks because Zeus said we would be "safer" here. I personally don't see the difference. I am a little upset about it. I mean, going to a new school in the middle of the year that we'll most likely get kicked out of for setting a classroom on fire. It's happened to me before.

After I got dressed and put all the stuff I needed for school in my neon green backpack and went down stairs for breakfast. Unlike most Hades kids I liked other colors beside black. When i went into the kitchen I saw Percy making breakfast, pancakes and bacon. Of course there's bacon. Ever since I had that bacon mint I haven't really cared for it. That still stands to be the worst thing I ever tasted, and I have tasted some very bad things that I don't want to talk about.

"Good morning Zar." Percy greeted.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" I said back.

"Good. No horrifying dreams," I hated those. "You?"

"Good. So… are you exited?" I asked

He handed me a plate. "About?" Percy asked, completely clueless to what I was talking about. Good old Perce.

"What do you think? School, Kelp Head." I informed him, digging into my food.

"Oh, that. Yeah, no one knows who we are so we can have a fresh start. We won't be expected us to blow up buildings," he glanced up at me from his food," or at least I won't."

I smiled broadly, still looking at my food. I could manipulate fire and I'm a pyro so I've blown up and set fire to a lot of things. "Good times." I stated, now looking at him.

"For you, when you caught my shirt on fire was not fun for me." He said glaring at me. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. It only made me laugh harder when the milk I was drinking sprayed all over him.

"I-I-I pu-put tha-that out!" I said between laughs.

"That's not the point." He told me, still glaring.

To most people Percy's glare would scare the pee out of them, but at this moment it made me fall on to the flour laughing my head off.

"Come on, we need to go to school." He said standing up.

When I stopped laughing I got my backpack and ran to the car that Percy already started. That jerk, he started to drive away and made me run to catch up.

"Didn't know you were coming." He said smugly to me when I got in the car.

"Just drive Fish Face." I muttered.

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo! Another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, I did notice by the way. I will continue thanks to that, I'll try to update once a week. On wi thit!**

"Don't set anything on fire." Percy told me as we got out of our truck. It was a fairly new truck, a dent here and there, a few scratches on the dark blue paint, but it ran great. I only drove it once though.

"I won't." I assured him. No fires here.

That's when I noticed the people staring at us. They looked like they were blessed by Aphrodite. They all had strangely pale skin and eyes the color of liquid gold. There were six of them, only one looked normal. She had pretty pale skin, brown hair and eyes. She was hanging onto the bronze haired one. He and the girl with short spikey black hair and looked like a pixie were staring at us more closely.

The blonde was abnormally gorgeous. Then there was a big burly one who I would have thought to be on steroids. Finally, there was a guy who looked pained being here.

I felt more at ease with them staring then creeped out. But that freaked me out. I never felt at ease around the living. Never. I knew they weren't human. Only the brunette was actually alive.

"We're going." I said as I grabbed Percy's wrist and walked towards the office.

EDWARD'S POV

My family and I watched the dark blue truck pull into the parking lot and park. Two people got out. The boy had black hair and sea green eyes. They both looked seventeen. The girl, I could mistake her for a vampire, she had black hair, onyx eyes and pale skin. She was beautiful, but not like Bella.

I couldn't read earthier of their minds. They were blocked off. Also, their scent was unusual, the boy smelled like the ocean and the girl smelled sweet, like something to lure you in. But there was something I couldn't place in both of their sents. The girl looked over at us and grabbed the boy's wrist and walked towards the office saying, "We're going."

"Could you read their minds?" Alice asked me.

"No. Why?" I asked back even though I knew the answer.

"Because I can't see anything about them! It's like those stupid mutts but instead of everything, it just them." Alice said semi frustrated.

ZARA'S POV

"What was that about?" Percy asked.

"Nothing" I said as we entered the office.

"Hello, you too must be the new students Zara and Percy, have you come to get your schedules?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Yes we have." Percy told her. This is when Percy takes over, 'cause you know I'm not exactly "social".

She handed us our schedules and we walked outside. We only had English and P.E. together, well there's also lunch but that's given.

When we got to English, the first thing I noticed was the buff guy that was staring at us in the parking lot. Which he still is, might I add. The teacher told us to introduce ourselves.

"Umm… I'm Zara and I moved from New York." I said. _"Nailed it"_ I thought to myself.

"I'm Percy, I moved from New York, and I like swimming? He ended it more like a question.

After that embarrassing charade, we took are seats in the back corner by the windows. Just in case. I spaced out after a while. The rest of the morning went by uneventful. Then came lunch.

Percy and I sat at an empty table eating are lunch in silence. We were too busy eating to talk. Then the undead pixie and her normal friend came over.

"Can we sit here?" she asked "I'm Alice and this is Bella, by the way."

"Shure." Percy complied, which I always tell him not to do. It has always helped me besides all the times it's almost killed me. "I'm Percy and this is my cousin Zara." He told them.

"Zara? That's a unique name." Alice commented. I nodded still eagerly eating my food. They all laughed. I'm funny that way.

"So- That's when I spaced. I do that a lot. I noticed those people staring at us again.

"Is that your family?" I asked, gesturing to the weird peoples.

"Yes it is, there are Emmitt, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper. Speaking of them I'm going to go check on them. Bye!" Ooooooookay then.

"Do you guys want to go to this bonfire to night on first beach?" Bella asked.

"Yes!" I said very enthusiastically. Bella smiled, "See ya there." Then she went after Alice.

Percy looked sketchy. Oh well I'm taking him any ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo! I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks to all the reviewers. And when I say Edmund I mean Edmund.**

Ok, when I agreed to go to this bonfire, I only heard fire and the rest was history. So I didn't think that there would be as many people as there was, but I did know there would be people here. I'm not that stupid.

"By the gods, they could eat us." I whispered to Percy. "Do you think they are group of cannibals?" I'm serious; they were all tall, like six feet tall (minimum), and muscly. I mean what the hades? We could be breakfast to them!

Percy laughed. "No, I don't think their cannibals." Of course he said it to where everyone could hear him.

All eyes turned on us. I laughed slightly at all the bewildered faces. Percy looked at all of them, trying to find Bella, I assume.

I found her first, and quickly walked over and sat between her and this, slightly shorter and younger looking muscly guy. I looked at her, she, like everyone else, was staring at me.

Being me, I asked the first thing that I thought of. "So, nice weather, huh?"

Everyone burst into laughter. (Mainly the muscly weirdoes.) I could feel the guy next to me shake with deep chuckles. I sat there awkwardly, waiting for them to stop laughing.

"Yeah, rain is just the best weather there is." The guy sitting on their other side of Bella said, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Yeah, har freaking har, I'm absolutely hilarious. Now, don't you think I should know the name of the person who's mocking me?" I asked him, more sarcasm in my voice. All the guys laughed besides my mocker.

"I'm Jacob, that's Seth, Jared, Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin, Emily, Claire, Kim, and Seth's sister Leah." Jacob gestured to them all, and they either smiled or waved, and in Leah's case grunted.

When I looked at Seth and met his eyes, my world stopped. I know, I know, it's cheesy, corny, and all that stupid junk but it happened. As soon as I looked at him I felt drawn to him, I didn't want to leave where I was, and I knew it would hurt when I did. I knew my fate would be closely intertwined with his. I watched as his mouth dropped open, his eyes souly focused on me, filled with adoration, and wonder, like looking at the sun for the first time. It all happened in seconds; everyone was quiet, watching us like a bomb waiting to explode.

I blinked, tearing my eyes away from Seth, and looked at everyone and smiled. "I'm Zara, and this is my cousin Percy." I told them. They all seemed shock at my attitude, like they expected something else, and I could still feel Seth staring at me. "We moved from Manhattan."

One of the guys, Embry I think, gave a low whistle. "That's a long way from here." _'No shit Sherlock'_ I thought.

"Yep. A long ways." I repeated looking at the sky.

Everyone started talking again. I sat beside Seth akwardly. "Sooooo… urm- How do you like it here so far?" Seth asked.

"Oh, you know, it's fine, besides getting drenched every day." I said offhandedly. Seth laughed, a sound that put a smile on my face.

"Yeah, that kind of sucks most days." He agreed with a goofy smile on his face. He may be all tall and muscly, but he was kind of cute. Oh, who am I kidding he is **_hot._**

"Do you live in La Push?" I asked, truly curious. Oh my gods, I'm being social. Well that's a first.

"Yeah, I live with my mom, and Leah. Did your parents come with you to Forks?" I frowned slightly, looking away.

"My dad died before I was born, and my mom lost the battle with cancer last year. That's why I'm living with Percy." I informed him, a single tear sliding down my cheek. _'Oh gods, why am_ _I_ _so emotional?'_ I'm never like this with strangers, but with Seth it felt natural to talk with him, like we were close friends.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I didn't know. My dad died last year." He told me, wiping away my tear. '_Here_ I _was, crying, while his dad died last year._ _I__'m such_ _a bitch'_

"I'm sorry." I apologized. Seth smiled, "Don't apologize." I grinned up at him.

We talked about useless things; what we did over the summer, what our favorite colors are, things like that. Then this old guy in a wheelchair, who I later learned is Jacobs's dad; Billy, started to tell the legends of the tribe. Which I immediately knew weren't legends. Look at me; I should be a legend, which I'm not.

Then it all clicked; the way the guys acted nervous, why they are so tall and muscled, why they hang together, why Jacob hate's it when Bella talked about Edmund, why they all seemed to more than love the girls by them. They are wolfs, the protectors of the tribe, and the girls were like the third wife in the story, their imprints, their soul mates.

Which meant Seth is a wolf, and how he looked at me is how the other wolfs looked at their imprints, which means he imprinted in me, I'm his imprint.

I'm Seth's soul mate. A wolf person's soul mate.

_'My life is so complicated.'_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh_.

_My_.

_Gods_.

'Things just got weird'

When I first got here I didn't expect this to happen. Fall in the fire? Yeah. Almost get eaten? Yeah. Meet my soul mate? Hell no!

"Zara, you okay?" Seth asked me. I gave a short scream in reply and fell off the log. I summersaulted up into a fighting stance. I immediately dropped my arms and looked around. Everyone was staring at me, some amused, and some (mostly Seth) concerned.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked me again. I looked at him. I mean really looked at him. Black hair, dark brown eyes, tanned skin, muscular body. But his face had a younger, happier look to it. Not scary at all. Or well, to me. I hang around the dead so nothings that scary to me anymore.

"Umm… Yeah. I mean I'm fine; you just scared me a little. I have to go. I have homework. And you know us women, got to have our beauty sleep." I gave him an awkward smile. But, of course, his face fell anyway. Now I feel bad. Just great.

"We have to leave? So soon?" Percy asked. I nodded briskly.

"Yeah. I have to go. You can stay here I'll walk." I asked.

"I can drive you?" Seth offered. I nodded. H perked right up. I just got alone time with him and I was trying to get away. Aren't I a genius? My phone buzzed in my pocket.

I know, I know, I'm not supposed to have a phone. But, I really don't care about that rule.

"Who is this?" I asked into the phone. I noticed everyone looking at me. I put a finger up to tell them to be quiet.

"Straight to the point now aren't you?" A deep, dark, and raspy voice said on the other end. 'No it can't be'

"B-bu-but, you should be dead." I said with a shaky voice, barely above a whisper.

"Now, now, is that how you should speak to your daddy?" Ramon said with deep evil chuckles. "I was wondering when I would see my darling little girl again."

"What do you want?" I said harshly to him.

"Why, now sweetie-"

"I'm not your sweetie you fucking bastard!" I yelled tears running down my face as memories filled my head, blocking my vision, clouding my thoughts. Horrible, horrible memories.

I was vaguely aware of Seth coming right beside me trying to calm me down, and Percy getting up, preparing for anything.

"Don't talk to me like that you little shit! Or at least if you want your brother to live." I paled.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I hissed.

"I'm afraid I don't listen to bitches like you." He said to me. I could feel Seth grow tense.

I screamed, a scream of complete grief, and threw my phone at a nearby tree and watched as it broke into several pieces on impact. I wanted to just lay down and cry, but I can't. I need to burn off some steam.

So I ran into the forest, hearing my name being called behind me. But I needed to run. So I ran.

SETH'S POV

I was about to run after her when Percy put his hand on my shoulder.

"Let her run. She'll come back." He said to me.

I reluctantly sat down on the log behind me. Who was on that on the phone? I thought she said her dad died.

"What just happened?" Bella asked.

Percy shrugged, "I don't know myself." He told us.

~TIME SKIP~

SETH'S POV

Was she okay? Did she get back? All these thoughts ran through in my head.

"_Seth_, _shut_ _up_!" my sister Leah yelled at me.

"_Sorry_." I said.

"_Take it easy on him. His imprint ran into the forest after breaking down and throwing her phone at a tree_." Jared told Leah.

We were currently running in wolf form to meet up with the Cullen's to train for the newborn battle. Last week I imprinted on one of Bella's friends, Zara, who ended up running into the forest after talking to someone on her phone.

We finally arrived in the clearing where we were going to train.

About half way in training everyone heard a loud growl and bark. We all stopped and stood still.

"_Did_ _any_ _of_ _you_ _guys_ _do_ _that_?" Embry asked.

"_No_" Almost all of us said.

I heard someone, who sounded strangely like Zara, curse in a different language.

"_Seth_ _your_ _heads_ _playing_ _tricks_ _on_ _you_." Jacob told me. But I didn't listen. I knew it was her.

The trees at the end of the clearing rustled. Then Zara ran into the clearing. She stopped dead and looked at us. Her wide eyes landed on me, and I could see disbelief in them.

"_What is she doing here?"_ Sam asked.

Then a pitch black dog, as big as a tank jumped on her.


	5. Chapter 5

You know those moments in life when your all like, _oh shit?_

This is one of those moments.

And then the hellhound jumped on me.

I conjured up my sword, and maneuvered out from under it.

_Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh fucking gods._

Not only had I ran into the clearing full of shape shifters and vampires, and Seth is here, but I got tackled by a mutant dog from hell. And I am skin and bones. Gee, such a wonderful day.

Note my sarcasm.

_In_ _out_, _in_ _out, in out…._

It growled, low and deadly. You see, normally this wouldn't be a problem for me to kill, but I'm very weak right now, I haven't ate anything in the past few days.

You could say I'm a bit of a drama queen.

I moved to the side as it jumped toward me. Our eyes connected for a minute before it pounced again. Being me, I shrieked and feebly lifted my sword and pointed it at the hound. It didn't realize what I did before it was too late, and impaled itself. Lucky me.

It's the simple things in life that amuse me.

I looked around to see the shocked faces of the Cullen's, Bella, and wolfs. Then I promptly fell on my ass when I tried to back up. I looked back up, with a frown on my face and said, "I'm screwed. Completely and utterly screwed. I give up, I'm done." That seemed to bring them back to reality and a wolf, which I think is Seth, ran into the forest and came out human, pulling up some cut of shorts. Bella also started towards me. Then the questions started.

"Are you okay? Did it hurt you? Your skin and bones! Can you walk? Do you need me to carry yo-"

"SETH!" I heard a bunch of people yell. I looked up to see all the guys in human form. They were all beside us, including the Cullen's.

I lay down and put my hands behind my head, trying to act casual, "So, how's it going?" I asked rather coolly.

"How's it going? That's all you have to say when you've been missing for the past week and was almost killed by some animal!?" Bella yelled at me. Anger didn't suit her.

"Would you prefer I say something more formal?" I asked.

"Zara, what was that?" Seth asked me gently.

"Something?" I reapplied unsurely. I can't tell them now.

"Why aren't you surprised by the fact that we're wolfs?" Paul asked suddenly.

Oh shit.

"Well you see, um, I, uh, I guessed? Yeah! That's it! I guessed. Cause you see, those stories at the bonfire kind 'a explained it, cause you're all…. Different." I explained awkwardly, hoping they wouldn't ask more questions.

"How did you guess right off the bat like that?" Alice asked, very confused.

"I, uh, I mean, um"- Suddenly I felt dizzy.

"Zara? Zara! Don't go to sle-" Seth tried to say, but I was already out.


End file.
